Entre Huborgs
by Sweet Mamoru
Summary: "Su nombre era Harry Potter, pero por órdenes del Gobierno, su nombre desde ahora es AG-547 y esto"- le indicó una maquina... Leer más para saber. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling. Y lo que no sale en los libros es inventado por mi, así como los Huborg._

_Summary: Siendo propiedad del Gobierno, no creía tener ninguna oportunidad de volver a vivir como quería hasta que cosas extrañas habían estado sucediendo desde que hubiera terminado su entrenamiento. En un mundo donde existían los Huborg, robots con la capacidad de sentir emociones humanas con solo insertarles un chip, usado como un arma y su memoria borrada por órdenes del Gobierno, tratara de atar los cabos sueltos con su pasado._

_Advertencia: SLASH (relación BoyxBoy), no se de que mas advertirles, ya que la historia esta recién en proceso de ser un Hit (mentira). Puede contener escenas de violencia, aunque no soy muy buena describiéndolas, así que no se si serán muy gráficas, Borrado de Memoria (nada traumante)._

_Rating: Podria clasificarse T, no sé, más adelante se cambiará._

_Pairing: con el tiempo se sabrá._

_Género: Horror/Mysterio/Sci-Fi/Romance (vamos...)/Drama_

* * *

><p><em>"P-por favor, no hagas esto...juro que yo no...quise h-hacer"- sus palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como un fuerte dolor en su estómago le impedía tomar el aire que necesitaba. Se agarro su garganta, tratando inútilmente de despejar lo que obstruia el oxígeno, pero no podía, sentía que a cada minuto se ahogaba, sin poder respirar... miro por última vez a su amigo antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.<em>

_No oyó los gritos de su amigo, ni las lágrimas de este en su rostro, suplicándole quedarse con él, repitiendo las mimas palabras: "no me dejes, te quiero demasiado, no me dejes"._

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después.<strong>

Abrio los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un inmenso dolor de cabeza y sus brazos entumecidos. Podía oír los pitidos de una máquina, además que algo molestaba su nariz, miró sus brazos y se horrorizo al ver que tenía múltiples marcas de pinchazos que estaban tomando un color peligrosamente morado. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no obedecia a sus ordenes, miró el resto de la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de Hospital, el reconocible sonido del monitor que contaba los latídos de su corazón, el olor a analgésicos y el enfermizo color blanco caracteristico de las habitaciones de los hospitales, no dejaba duda alguna de donde se encontraba.

Se calmó y cerró sus ojos, dandose cuenta de algo, no se acordaba de su nombre ni de nada más, buscó el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras y lo mantuvo presionado. Minutos después, un hombre con bata entró en la habitación, viéndose bastante fastidiado.

"El botón sólo se mantiene presionado una vez, no durante tanto tie-"- el hombre se detuvo, mirándole con sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos se vio atendido por un Doctor que exclamaba con sorpresa cada vez que veía los resultados de sus éxamenes en las últimas semanas.

"Parece ser que se encuentra en perfecto estado, ¿puede caminar?"- negó, confunfido ante todo lo que ocurria. "Mmm, Jix ¿podrias traerme las radiografías que le tomamos hace poco al joven aquí?"- el hombre con bata asintió y se marchó de la habitación, viéndose basante agitado.

Por su lado, cada vez estaba más confundido y enojado, su confusión era claramente comprensible, verse atendido tan amablemente por aquel enfermero y el Doctor, y enojado por que pareciera que el Doctor se negaba a decir su nombre en su precencia, irritado y sin aguantar mas finalmente explotó. "Sabe, no tienen por que fingir ser amable conmigo, usted sabe perfectamente que los Doctores no siempre están dispuestos a mostrarse amable con un paciente, asi que ¿me va a decir que sucede o no? además ¿cual es su nombre? el verdadero"- agregó cuando adivinó lo que el Doctor le responderia.

La actitud de este cambió radicalmente, su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro asumió una expresión fría. "Mi nombre es Kevin Mclaggen, y sucede que usted"- una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro "Ha estado aqui por más de cinco años, lamentablemente, el único contacto que teniamos de su famila, desapareció y no hubo nadie más que viniera a verlo, por lo tanto, el gobierno tomo _algunas_ medidas con respecto a su estado"- miró aturdido a Mclaggen, viendo que este disfrutaba su aturdimiento.

"¿Cual es mi nombre?"- le preguntó después de haberse recuperado.

"Su nombre _era _Harry Potter, pero por órdenes del Gobierno, su nombre desde ahora es AG-547 y esto"- le indicó una maquina que sacó de su bata "Es un GPS que nos permitirá saber su ubicación, ya sabe, por si se le ocurre escapar"- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sintiéndose enfermo, cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y los volvió a abrir "¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"- no sabia si queria oir la respuesta, pero no creía que nada podía sorprenderle ya.

Mclaggen soltó una risa casi loca y le miró casi con lástima, _casi_ "Bueno, en estos últimos años el mundo ha evolucionado y hoy en día existen lo que nosotros llamamos Huborg, robots con la forma de un humano, capaces de poder sentir cualquier sentimiento que se le inserte mediante un chip"- movio la mano restandole importancia "Pero eso no necesitas saberlo de inmediato, tus recuerdos fueron tomados de ti, eres un experimento que el Gobierno decidió crear para ciertas cosas, perdón, pero no puedo decirte todo, pimero tienes que volver a caminar y entrenarte con los Huborg que estan capacitados en todo tipo de lucha, y cuando termines de entrenarte recién ahí se te dara toda la información que quieras, pero antes no"- o eso creia, se desmayó y no supo nada mas.

* * *

><p>Si les gustó, pueden decirmelo por medio de un Rev.<p>

Y si no, no dejen ningún mensaje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling. Y lo que no sale en los libros es inventado por mi, así como los Huborg._

_Summary: Siendo propiedad del Gobierno, no creía tener ninguna oportunidad de volver a vivir como quería hasta que cosas extrañas habían estado sucediendo desde que hubiera terminado su entrenamiento. En un mundo donde existían los Huborg, robots con la capacidad de sentir emociones humanas con solo insertarles un chip, usado como un arma y su memoria borrada por órdenes del Gobierno, tratara de atar los cabos sueltos con su pasado._

_Advertencia: SLASH (relación BoyxBoy), no se de que mas advertirles, ya que la historia esta recién en proceso de ser un Hit (mentira). Puede contener escenas de violencia, aunque no soy muy buena describiéndolas, así que no se si serán muy gráficas, Borrado de Memoria (nada traumante)._

_Rating: Podria clasificarse T, no sé, más adelante se cambiará._

_Pairing: con el tiempo se sabrá._

_Género: Horror/Mysterio/Sci-Fi/Romance (vamos...)/Drama_

* * *

><p>Sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento, atravesó el pecho de su oponente con su espada, sus ojos frios viendo con victoria como este caia muerto al suelo. El bosque en el cual se encontraba empezó a desaparecer y luego una habitación imposiblemente grande aparecio, cegándole momentaneamente por tanta luz.<p>

La pared a su derecha se movio y su maestro entro con una enorme sonrisa, caminando tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba, soltó la espada, viendo como esta se desvanecia, y se arrodillo frente a su maestro, su cabeza inclinada mostrando su respeto por el mayor.

Una risa resono en la habitación. "Ya me puedo imaginar quien fue el que te enseñó asi, pero de ahora en adelante, no quiero que lo sigas haciendo cuando estes en mi presencia, con solo un movimiento de cabeza sabre que me saludas"- ahora, normalmente su maestro era un bloque de hierro cuando se trataba de sus otros aprendices, pero con el era diferente y se comportaba amigable, aunque su encuentro no fue precisamente el más cálido.

"Lamentablemente, Kev me enseñó así, ya que según él, tu eras completamente... intolerante ante las muestras de falta de respeto"- habló tranquilamente, sin dejar que su diversion se demostrara en su rostro al ver como su maestro se burlaba de Kevin.

"Que le vamos a hacer, él es así y no creo que nadie pueda cambiarlo, habría que estar loco o ser suicida para tratar de cometer tal osadía, no creo que Mclaggen lo pensara dos veces antes de asesinarlo rapidamente o darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa"- se encogió de hombros y salio de la habitacion con su maestro. "Y prefieros que me llames por mi nombre"- asintiendo, siguio caminando sin tomar en cuenta la mirada inusualmente pensativa en el rostro de su maes- Roguer.

Hace ya cinco años que estaba en aquel lugar, vivió entrenando y cada cierto tiempo le operaban para insertar una pieza nueva a su cuerpo, como su brazo derecho, que era de metal puro y podia ocuparla como arma, asi como la mitad de su cerebro que hoy almacenaba todo tipo de informacióm, esa fue la primera operación de muchas otras.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a estar con aquellas "personas", pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, terminó por acostumbrarse y a cambio, solo fue una herramienta, un arma más que probablemente acabaria con la vida humana o toda su raza. El Gobierno habia estado teniendo problemas recientemente con un grupo de "renegados", como se les llamaba a los Huborg que se revelaban y creian ser humanos, y pedian la ayuda de la compañía Huroas, aunque era solo una tapadera de lo que verdaderamente era.

Las cámaras de entrenamientos se situaban bajo tierra, lejos de toda civilización, sólo podía recordar cuando despertó en aquel hospital donde estuvo internado una semana despues de que despertara. Como habia dicho Kevin, habian borrado sus recuerdos de su vida pasada y por más que intentara recordar, no podía.

Se había resignado al hecho de que seria un esclavo y arma para el Gobierno y de Huroas, lo habían estado entrenando para ser una máquina asesina, ya que a diferencia de los Huborg, él si tenia sentimientos reales y podian manipularlo.

No es que se quejara, gracias a eso podia tener más control de sus emociones que antes, sabia que cada noche asignaban a un Huborg salvaje para que vigilaran que no escapara, no que quisiera hacerlo de todos modos, por que ¿a dónde iría? No conocia a nadie en el mundo exterior y se veria un tanto extraño caminando entre tanta gente, suponia que para eso habian borrado su memoria, para que no se acordara de nada y ni intentara escapar e ir con algún miembro de su familia o algún conocido.

Además de que habia aprendido demasiadas cosas aquí y todavía faltaban más por aprender, algunas veces la parte de su cerebro que no fue reemplazada le dolía por las noches y tenia que concentrarse en no dejar que el dolor le abrumara. Pronto se acercaba la fecha de otra operación para cambiar su columna vertebral por una de hierro completamente indestructible, no tenia miedo, ya que durante las operaciones podia perderse en un mundo interior, donde no existia el dolor ni la incertidumbre por lo que le pasaria en el futuro, ni su cuerpo modificado para asesinar.

Sabia que se acercaba el dia en que fuera asignado a alguna misión, y no queria que ese dia llegara, no queria convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría, ni dejar de lado los pocos sentimientos que le quedaban. Cada dia miraba sus ojos en el espejo, sus ojos verdes que poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo que tanto le habian caracterizado antes, y su rostro que no habia cambiado en el tiempo que habia estado aquí.

La nanotecnología de las partes instaladas en su cuerpo evitaban que envejeciera, asi que a menos que muriera, su cuerpo y rostro quedaria igual a antes de que le operaran. No era infeliz, pero tampoco feliz, hace tiempo que no sonreia, mas preciso, desde que empezaran a entrenarlo.

_Hubo un tiempo en que fui feliz, pero no recuerdo cuando, por que las memorias que antes estuvieran, ahora no son más que una masa que se deteriora con el tiempo, y mi mente no es capaz de atravesar aquel muro que me separa de mi antiguo yo. Sólo con escuchar las palabras que quiero, estoy en paz, gracias por estar conmigo y no dejarme como todos._

_Harry Potter._

Se detuvo en su camino, no sabiendo de donde venia eso, la imagen de aquella carta arrugada. Sacudió su cabeza, despejandose de sus pensamientos, no queria recordar y sentirse mal por el futuro que vendria, no queria juntarse con las personas que seguramente le temerian cuando supieran lo que era verdaderamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling. Y lo que no sale en los libros es inventado por mi, así como los Huborg._

_Summary: Siendo propiedad del Gobierno, no creía tener ninguna oportunidad de volver a vivir como quería hasta que cosas extrañas habían estado sucediendo desde que hubiera terminado su entrenamiento. En un mundo donde existían los Huborg, robots con la capacidad de sentir emociones humanas con solo insertarles un chip, usado como un arma y su memoria borrada por órdenes del Gobierno, tratara de atar los cabos sueltos con su pasado._

_Advertencia: SLASH (relación BoyxBoy), no se de que mas advertirles, ya que la historia esta recién en proceso de ser un Hit (mentira). Puede contener escenas de violencia, aunque no soy muy buena describiéndolas, así que no se si serán muy gráficas, Borrado de Memoria (nada traumante)._

_Rating: Podria clasificarse T, no sé, más adelante se cambiará._

_Pairing: con el tiempo se sabrá._

_Género: Horror/Mysterio/Sci-Fi/Romance (vamos...)/Drama_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú sabes que los recuerdos no pueden ser borrados fácilmente, además, su cerebro es un completo lío, dudo de que salga indemne de esta operación"- tanto dolor recorría su cuerpo, no sabia que le pasaba.<em>

"_No me importa si no sale indemne, el Señor Skary dijo que le borráramos la memoria hasta que no recordara nada"- queria gritar, pero no podia, su garganta estaba cerrada._

"_Esta bien, pero despues no digas que no te lo advertí"- la dulce inconciencia lo reclamó, y le dio la bienvenida más que complaciente._

Sudoroso, se sentó en su cama, su cerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y podia sentir su cerebro palpitando a segundos alarmantes. Respirando, se calmó y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, pudiendo sentir el aire artificial de las calles. Estar bajo tierra no era tan malo, no era mucha la gente que vivia en aquel lugar y tenia la libertad suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera.

Se acercó al baño y se miró al espejo, era una costumbre que habia tomado desde que llegara a aquel lugar, queria saber como cada dia estaba perdiendo su humanidad para convertirse en una máquina asesina. Dejando sus pensamientos guardados en una esquina bien apartada de su cerebro, abrio la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, relajandose cuando su cerebro dejó de latir.

Se secó y se metio a la bañera sin importarle su ropa, total, no podía enfermarse, aunque a veces le gustaria estarlo. El agua calmó su cuerpo y el sudor se iba, la nanotecnología no podia impedir la sudoración, por desgracia, realmente no sabia si era verdad, tendria que preguntarle a Kevin más tarde.

Con un ligero suspiro, cerró el grifo y dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza para sacar el agua de su cabello y se sacó la ropa. Estando ahí de pie, completamente desnudo se acordó del sueño que tuvo antes de que se despertara. Sabia que le habian borrado la memoria, era de lo primero que se habia dado cuenta desde que se había despertado, pero nunca imaginó que hubiera sido Roger, su maestro quien permitió tal acción, quizás es por eso que habian veces en las cuales se veía culpable e incluso incómodo cuando estaba con el.

Por lo menos su corazón seguia intacto, los empleados de Huroas no querían cambiarlo, no querian que una de sus arma muriera por querer cambiarle una pieza esencial en el cuerpo humano. Se sentó en su cama y ahí, mientras pensaba en la operación de mañana, se acordó de un tiempo en que habia sido libre, un tiempo en el cual el tenia a alguien.

_"Te amo Harry, quiero estar siempre contigo"_- _acariciando los rubios cabellos, sonrió._

"_Yo también te amo, Dra-"_- gritó de dolor al sentir el dolor en su cabeza peor que antes.

El dolor empezó a disminuir, pero aquel recuerdo, la paz y amor que sintio en el, hicieron que deseara poder acordarse de más. Se recostó y miró el techo lleno de estrellas y constelaciones, siempre le habian fascinado aquellas pequeñas (pero grandes realmente) luces que brillaban cada noche, aunque nunca tuviera oportunidad de poder verlas en verdad, si la misión llegara pronto probablemente podría verlas.

Los recuerdos haiban empezado a llegar de la nada, solamente sucedia en momentos en los cuales se ponia a pensar en como faltaba ya poco para que perdiera su humanidad. En las misiones que tendria que hacer en el mundo exterior. Pero nada podía hacer para impedirlo, no tenia nada por lo cual luchar, ni si quiera podia amar a alguien.

La puerta de su habitacion se abrio y entro Roger luciendo un tanto confuso. Se quedó dónde estaba y empezó a rememorar aquella cancion de la cual se habia acordado "That Man", de Hyun Bin, no sabia de donde habia venido, pero la pasaba cantando, hasta tenia la cancion en su mp4 y la escuchaba después de sus entrenamientos en su mini componente.

"No se por que, pero el Jefe me ordeno que te llevara conmigo a la mision de hoy, tienes media hora para preparar todo, armas, chaleco antibalas y todo lo que creas necesitar, iremos a la guarida de los mafiosos para recuperar un Huborg que se unio a ellos para poder ser libre de Huroas, mas adelante sera tu operación"- Roger le entregó un par de papeles. "Esos papeles informan nuestra misión, tambien hay un mapa de la zona, por lo que te lo tienes que grabar en la mente"- no hacia falta que se lo dijera, por que en cuanto el papel cayó en sus manos, lo miro de indemiato y el mapa con las zonas marcadas quedó grabado en su memoria.

"Dejare que te arregles mientras yo voy a ver que tal estan los demás Huborg que iran con nosotros"- no dijo ninguna palabra y espero a que Roger saliera para poder suspirar profundamente, por lo que veia, su humanidad acabaria en aquella mision.

No era ningún secreto que cada vez que una persona iba a una mision dada por el Jefe en persona, esa persona regresaba sin ningun resquicio de humanidad en su mente, quizas la gente en el mundo exterior no lo sabia, pero algunos Huborg fueron humanos antes de ser convertidos en robot asesinos, y aquella informacion era la que Huroas temía que fuera expuesta al mundo, especialmente al Gobierno, quien donaba grandes sumas de dinero a la compañía para que el "Pueblo" tuviera mas comodidades.

Un Huborg entro a su habitacion para comunicarle que ya partirían, agarró su bolso con sus armas y un chaleco antibalas, aunque no tendria ningún uso, ya que las balas no podian hacerle daño. Se reunió con el resto del grupo, conformado mayormente por Huborg's, el y Roger.

Su maestro se acercó y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, y Harry podia percibir un ligero alborotamiento en las hormonas de su Maestro, sabia que Roger perdió a su esposa a causa de un Huborg descontrolado y que de ese incidente, provenía su odio por todas aquellas maquinas, por lo que entendía que Roger estuviera sexualmente inactivo y tratara de buscar "consuelo" en alguien que conocia, en lo personal para Harry, Roger no era nada feo, tenia un buen cuerpo a causa de los entrenamientos, su cabello cobrizo era atrayente, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados de color negro eran hermoso y mas cuando usaba lentes, pero Harry mentiría si dijera que se sentia atraído por el, la verdad es que nunca se habia fijado en nadie. Un destello de cabello rubio y ojos grises le dieron un ligero dolor de cabeza, suspiro y se olvido de aquella memoria, como decia Robert Stevenson "_Mi memoria es magnifica para olvidar_", que ironicas palabaras para su actual situacion.

"Ya estamos llegando a la superficie, Harry, no te acerques a nadie, no mantengas contacto visual y tampoco ayudes a alguien, el resto de la humanidad puede cuidarse por si solo"- Harry asintió y su cara adquirió un semblante neutral.

Finalmente podría ver como era el mundo exterior, y si el destino lo queria, probablemente podría ver las estrellas, las verdaderas.

* * *

><p>"<em>La libertad no tiene su valor en sí misma: hay que apreciarla por las cosas que con ella se consiguen."<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Por fin el Capitulo 3, estoy triste si de que esta historia no tenga ningún Review, pero bueno, eso no me hará dejar de escribirla.

Please, algún Review.


End file.
